phineas and ferb meets great mouse detective
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: phineas and ferb great mouse detective crossover
1. part 1 meet dawson, Olivia and fidget

Isabella cutely as normal said 'hey phineas whatcha doin?'

phineas replied 'we're transforming ourselves into london mice to fit in the great mouse detective movie'

Isabella requested eagerly 'can i come?'

phineas gently says 'afraid not'

Isabella disappointed asks 'why?'

phineas explains 'it's dangerous almost lost you 5 times I'm not gonna let that happen again'

Isabella insists 'but thats why I'm coming with you like it or not because i almost lost you 8 times I don't wanna go for 9. Also where did you get 5 from?'

phineas replies 'First when you were about to fall in the beak episode, then the pharmazombie adventure, then when second dimension doofenshmirtz kidnapped and threatened to kill you if i didn't hand over the locket in the call at night, then our finding nemo and little mermaid 2 visits.'

Isabella remembers 'right.'

phineas asks her 'where'd you get 9 from?-

Isabella reminds him 'when Buford was about to clock you in the face, when you fell off your haunted house, when mitch brainwashed you with his cuteonium form, when you were about to give up in our trip around the world, when 2nd dimension doofenshmirtz was about to shoot you at point blank range with your own baseball gun, when you sacrificed yourself to save me from being turned into pharmazombie, when you got sucked out of reality, and when morgana had temporarily brainwashed you'

A/N: here are the references the beak was season 2 episode 27, night of the living pharmacists was season 4 episodes 30 and 31, the call at night is a fanfic written by perkygoth14 long but i recommend it. The finding nemo and little mermaid 2 adventures are 2 of my own crossover fics. Raging bully is season 1 episode 5a, meapless in Seattle is season 3 episode 27, summer belongs to you is season 2 episodes 37 and 38, across the second dimension is the movie released as the season 4 climax, and last day of summer was season 4 episodes 36 and 37

end of A/N

phineas replies 'oh yeah-

Isabella inquires 'anyway why is this area so dangerous?'

phineas announces 'we're facing the most evil villain in the entire city. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct. No depravity he wouldn't commit. He's a geniuses twisted for evil. The napoleon of crime. The nefarious professor ratigan.'

Isabella spunky said 'I'm not scared of some professional criminal rat are you?'

phineas bravely says ' not at all'

when they warp into the movie's opening, they watch from the window as fidget kidnaps hiram flaversham.

they run over to the barrel where dawson meets Olivia flaversham. They introduce themselves and offer to help them find basil of baker street.

see you in part 2 for the world's greatest criminal mind song


	2. chapter 2

enter basil of baker street/world's greatest criminal mind

(when they reach baker street)

phineas decides ' I'll ring the doorbell'

(ding dong)

Mrs. Judson answers 'hello?'

Isabella asks 'excuse me ma'am does a mr basil of baker street live here?'

Mrs. Judson responds 'I'm afraid so he's not here at the moment why not come in and wait.'

Isabella politely insists 'oh, no we don't mean to impose it's just this girl... (points to where Olivia was standing but she's not there) Olivia?'

Phineas notices 'there!'

(Olivia fiddles with basil's equipment)

basil busts in exclaiming he may have the evidence to capture ratigan albeit wearing a frightening disguise)

Isabella scaredly screams 'aah!'

phineas soothingly tells her ' shhh shhh shhh it's ok i got you. (hugs her) remember what i told you. Come let's tiptoe into the dark one good scare oughtta do the you'll find our bite much worse than our bark one little scare oughtta do you some good. it you should find the daily grind a tad bit taxing on the mind to unwind i have a small suggestion that if you dare into my lair you should prepare for quite a scare but will you share in this nightmare would be my only question. If your hair lies lifeless and limp one good scare oughtta do it. come with me now don't be a wimp one little scare oughtta do you some good. That is quite right i would delight in taking flight into the night if i may give you such a fright you know i surely would but if i seem a bit extreme in my attempts to make you scream remember that this spooky scheme will cure your hiccups for good. one little one little one little one little scare oughtta do you some good.'

basil shoots the gun he found at the crime scene at one of mrs. Judson's pillows.

phineas confirms 'basil of baker street i presume?'

basil declares 'correct'

phineas states 'we need your help'

basil insists ' momentarily, young boy'

Isabella persists ' basil you don't understand it's really important'

basil requests 'hold this please fireside girl'

Isabella says 'certainly. (stares confusedly) how the deuce did you know i was a fireside girl without my telling you?'

basil explains 'the best in your troop to be exact. Leader and patch record holder in troop 4 6 3 2 1 but still have trouble with more than a dozen 2 of which involved lock picking and writing a full length novel. Am I right?'

Isabella replies 'yes how could you know?'

basil pontificates ' quite simply actually your mastery of cuteness, brainpower and tomboyish tougher are a level only a top girl scout would have. As for how much i know about you Flynn.'

phineas intriguedly insists 'go on...'

Basil elaborates 'you are quite ingenious for your age you built a roller twice, thawed a caveman out of ice, painted a continent, made a backyard beach, travelled through time twice and did so many other awesome things.'

phineas equally awestruck asks 'amazing how could you know?'

basil explicates 'your can do attitude is a dead give away. Now how can i help you?'

phineas recaps' Olivia's father hiram flaversham was captured by a bat with a peg leg and crippled wing.'

Basil eagerly responded 'did you say bat with a crippled wing and peg leg?'

phineas replies 'yes'

basil gloats 'ha!'

dawson inquires 'do you know him?'

basil points out 'know him? that bat one fidget by name is in the employ of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment the horror of my every waking moment the nefarious professor ratigan'

dawson asks 'ratigan?'

phineas sums up 'short version he's the evilest guy you could imagine."

basil exclaims 'quite right Flynn but how did you know?'

phineas retells 'well we fought someone just as bad once an alternate version of a super incompetent villain.'

basil asks 'who?'

phineas answers 'an alternate dimension version of dr Heinz doofenshmirtz.'

basil comments 'how evil is this fiend?'

phineas reminds 'he roboticized Perry and took over the world in his dimension. And would have done the same to ours if not for our riot with the replicas of our old stuff made by this. (stretches into his overalls and pulls out the locket key from the events of phineas and ferb the movie across the second dimension)'

Basil exclaims 'intriguing'

phineas says ' thanks'

basil warns 'not a corner of London's safe while ratigan's at large who knows what he's scheming even as we speak.'

ratigan gloats ' my friends we are about to embark on the most odious the most evil the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career a crime to top all crimes a crime which shall live in infamy.'

minons cheer

ratigan: our beloved monarch celebrates her diamond jubilee and with the good help of our friend mr flaversham it promises to be a night she will never forget. her last night and my first as supreme ruler of all mousedom.

song time

From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper

The head that made headlines in every newspaper

And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job

That cunning display that made London a sob

Now comes the real tour de force

Tricky and wicked, of course

My earlier crimes were fine for their times

But now that I'm at it again

An even grimmer plot has been simmering

In my great criminal brain

[Chorus]

Even meaner? You mean it?

Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?

You're the best of the worst around

Oh, Ratigan

Oh, ratigan

The rest fall behind

To Ratigan

To Ratigan

The world's greatest criminal mind

[Ratigan]

Thank you, Thank you. But it hasn't all been

champagne and caviar. I've had my share of

adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate

detective, Basil of Baker Street. For years, that

insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my

plans.

I haven't had a moment's peace of mind. But, all

that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even

Basil, can stand in my way! All will bow before me!

Oh, Ratigan

Oh, Ratigan

You're tops and that's that

To Ratigan

To Ratigan

[Bartholomew]

To Ratigan, the world's greatest rat

[Ratigan]

What was that? What did you call me?

[Thug 1]

Oh, oh, he didn't mean it, Professor.

I-it was just a slip of the tongue.

[Ratigan]

I am NOT A RAT!

[Thug 3]

'Course you're not. You're a mouse!

[Thug 4]

Yeah, that's right. Right! A mouse.

[Thug 5]

Yeah, a big mouse!

[Ratigan]

SILENCE! Oh, my dear Bartholomew, I'm afraid that

you've gone and upset me. You know what happens

when someone upsets me.

[Bartholomew]

Oh, Ratigan

Oh, Ratigan

You're the tops and that's that

(Oh dear.)

To Ratigan

To Ratigan

To Ratigan, the world's greatest -

[Felicia]

Meow.

[Ratigan] Oh, Felicia, my precious, my baby. Did Daddy's

little honey bun enjoy her tasty _?

[Felicia]

Urp.

[Ratigan]

I trust there will be no further interruptions?

and as you were singing?

Even louder

We'll shout it!

No one can doubt what we know you can do

You're more evil than even you

Oh, Ratigan

Oh, Ratigan

You're one of a kind

To Ratigan

To Ratigan

The world's greatest criminal mind

next time part 3 where ratigan orders fidget to capture Olivia flaversham


	3. chapter 3 Isabella's pseudo sacrifice

after the villain number

ratigan beckons 'oh fidget..'

fidget replies 'yes boss?'

ratigan orders ' i need you to get a few things. Gears, uniforms and the flaversham girl'

fidget insists ' i won't let you down boss.'

basil tries to uncover ratigan's scheme

basil ponders ' this case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements.. its many twists and turns. (now addressing Olivia, phineas and Isabella) now you children are sure you've told me everything? the slightest detail could be important'

phineas repeats' it's just as we said.'

Isabella reiterates 'indeed mr basil sir. We said that flaversham was taken by fidget.'

Dawson asks 'what do you make of it?'

basil thinks further 'ratigan's up to something the crime of the century no doubt. The question is what would he want with a toymaker?'

(Isabella turns to the opposite window and spots fidget)

Isabella nervously says 'uh. mr basil sir...'

Basil: shrugs her off 'not now Isabella I'm trying to contemplate ratigan's scheme'

Isabella tells hhm 'it's just that fidget is outside the opposite window'

basil screams 'what?! (turns to the opposite window) after him everyone!'

dawson complains 'we'll never catch him this way'

basil decides "not to worry i have a plan now where's toby at?"

phineas tells him 'actually there's no need the gang and i once made a giant airplane out of papier mache one afternoon. If you give me and Isabella here one minute we can use the spare parts to build a fast small vehicle'

basil announces 'genius!'

(one minute later)

basil congratulates him 'you've done it what is it?'

phineas responds 'a skateboard fast enough to follow fidget to his destination'

(after they follow fidget they reach their destination)

Isabella notices fidget about to capture Olivia

Isabella warns her 'Olivia look out!' (pushes her out of the way and gets caught instead) fidget runs for it

phineas despair filled yells 'Isabella! no! this happens every time she comes with me on a transdimensional adventure! she gets in danger and i can't stop it!'

basil tells him 'worry not Flynn, we'll save your darling'

phineas asks '(sniffling sadly) do you think there's a chance?'

basil states 'there's always a chance as long as one can think.'

phineas remembers 'wait a second! (picks up the list fidget dropped 'get the following tools, gears, girl, uniforms '

basil yells 'phineas you've done it! this list is exactly what we need!'

dawson asks 'what?'

basil decides 'quickly back to Baker street'

see you in part 4 which starts with fidget returning to ratigan and ends with basil, phineas, dawson and Olivia sourcing the list to the seedy pub where the sewer connects to the riverfront toodles


	4. the semifinale

back at ratigan's base

Fidget chuckles 'i got her, boss'

ratigan smirks 'excellent, fidget, let me see'

(Isabella falls out of the bag)

ratigan seethes 'fidget you idiot! this is the wrong girl!'

fidget explains 'i was trying to get the right one but she jumped into the bag. I didn't have time to swap out the girls because basil was there!'

ratigan gets madder ' what? basil on the case! why you gibbering little... (growls indistinctly) (chuckles) oh, fidget you have been hanging upside down again.'

Fidget relieved says'(chuckles) you mean you're not mad?( chuckles) I'm glad you're taking this so well'

Isabella protested 'you won't get away with this ratigan! my darling phineas will stop you!'

ratigan smirked 'actually it's a good thing you mentioned that because I'm gonna make an offer you'd be ignorant to refuse'

Isabella fearfully asks 'what do you mean?'

ratigan told her 'you will help me make flaversham finish his contribution to my scheme and set a trap for basil and his chubby sidekick'

Isabella boldly says 'and if I refuse?'

ratigan threatens 'then I'm afraid a rather grizzly fate will befall your darling. In other words... (makes neck slicing gesture with finger)'

Isabella responds '(terrified) No! ( in a guilty voice thinking but you can hear her thoughts because plot) I'm sorry, basil but i have to do this phineas 's life is the most important thing to me. Ratigan, you've got a deal. However, you have to give me your word that if i help you, you won't kill, hurt or do anything bad to phineas.'

ratigan promises 'i swear on my own life'

Isabella agrees 'deal' (shakes his hand)

back at baker street

basil concludes "Offhand, I can deduce very little. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of… (He tosses it in his hand, testing the weight to determine what type of paper it is.) …native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has… (With these words, he has discovered something else; Basil puts the paper to his lips and smacks it several times) been gummed, if I'm not very much in error… (For the next step, he sniffs at the paper, and holds it at arms length in disgust at the result.) …by a bat who has been drinking Rodent's Delight! A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs."

Dawson, phineas and Olivia say 'amazing'

basil brushes it off 'oh not really we don't know where it came from.'

(after a few more tests it's revealed the list came from the pub near the waterfront.

(Skip to when they follow fidget through the pipes)

phineas announced 'i found something!'

basil responds 'what old chap?'

phineas mentions 'this is Isabella's old emotional bravery patch she wouldn't leave this behind unless she was in trouble.'

(suddenly they get trapped by a net out of nowhere)

basil decides 'young master phineas you are an overachiever surely you can get us out of here'

phineas distraught says 'i wish i could but this net is tied with the gordian knot. That's impossible besides myself, ferb, Buford and baljeet the only other person who knows about it is...'

Ratigan gloats 'good deduction phineas. indeed it was none other than your girlfriend who helped me trap you.'

Isabella seethes 'ratigan! you only wanted to trap basil and dawson! relase phineas!'

ratigan gives in 'very well. fidget!'

fidget asks 'tes, boss?

ratigan commands "release the pointy one'

fidget reluctance says 'fine'

basil seethes ' young lady how could you, an upstanding lead fireside girl do this?'

Isabella confessed 'I'm sorry, basil, I had no choice.'

phineas inquired 'why?'

Isabella tells him 'don't you know phineas, you have no idea. Ratigan said he was going to kill you if i didn't.'

will basil be able to forgive Isabella? can the crew thwart ratigan in time? find out in the exciting conclusion part 5


	5. final chapter

when he's alone;

ratigan maniaclly cackles 'I'm finally going to win basil and his friends will not stop me!'

a mysterious voice ominously says 'don't underestimate phineas or his darling. They're crafty, I had a perfect plan to take over their world and they still thwarted me.'

ratigan suspicious yells 'who are you."

2nd dimension dr d evilly says 'I am dr Heinz doofenshmirtz'

ratigan inquires 'and what was this plan of yours?'

2nd dimension doofenshmirtz smirks while replying 'a portal from my dimension to theirs infinitely spawning my super powerful robot army.

anyway if we work together we can triumph in the name of evil.'

ratigan asks 'how so?'

doofenshmirtz 2d answers 'well you have to target all the weaknesses of both characters'

ratigan asks 'what are those weaknesses?'

doof evily snarks 'the girl she also has weaknesses for her mother, her pet dog pinky, and her fellow fireside girls holly, katie, milly, gretchen, ginger hirano and adyson sweetwater.'

ratigan asks 'and the boy?'

doof 2d answers ' his stepbrother ferb, his stepfather Lawrence, his stepgrandfather reginald, his stepgrandmother winifred, his mother Linda, his sister candace, his pet platypus, his grandparents clyde and betty joe, his biggest fan Irving, and his other 2 best friends baljeet tjinder and Buford van stomm. To help you i have a portable portal remote to their dimension.'

ratigan replies 'thanks now there's chaos to cause.'

(skip to after they ruin ratigan's image by sabotaging his robo copy of the queen.

ratigan snarks 'not so fast, i know your weakness flynn and Garcia Shapiro thanks to a certain friend of yours.'

(second dimension doofenshmirtz shows himself)

basil asks ' is the fiend with the eye patch the doofenshmirtz you were telling me about?'

phineas confirms 'that's him'

ratigan threatens 'so if any of you try to stop me, i will go to their dimension and kill their loved ones.'

phineas decides 'we give up.'

ratigan snarks ' I'm going to kill your loved ones anyway because I'm evil."

phineas assures them 'it's ok i never got rid of our interdimensional remote and i reprogrammed it to go to our dimension. Let's stop him .'

(they arrive in Danville )

phineas tells them 'it's ok i have a plan.

Isabella, you used the beak suit to help me once so if you and i use it together, we can save our friends.

ratigan cackles 'ha ha ha no one can stop me now-

phineas (in beak suit disguise voice) screams 'caw caw!'

(skip to after they clock him)

basil replies 'thank you kindly young Flynn, visit us any time.'

phineas responds 'will do. And hey try to visit us frequently. Here have a prototype of the portal remote to Danville.'

basil grateful states 'thank you phineas. come along, protege dawson.'

dawson embarrassed said 'thanks."

the end


End file.
